


回溯

by renkon123



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renkon123/pseuds/renkon123
Summary: ACB通关后的简短记录，含剧透
Kudos: 1





	回溯

**Author's Note:**

> 本文虽然以ACB后尚没有新作为前提，与AC3相冲突，但*1部分的剧情基于AC3（原因是我通关后先去看了fandom，导致*1已经印在了脑海里……），实际完全承接AC3剧情的话应该会直接到黑屋？

当戴斯蒙重新置身于中央区埃齐奥藏身之处前的街道上，面对广阔的罗马风景时，他感到茫然失措。眼前埃齐奥的背影在熟悉中蕴含着一种奇怪的违和感。尤其是在戴斯蒙刚刚做出了不可逆转的决定——杀死露西——后，一切都显得非常突兀。  
  
戴斯蒙打开了游戏菜单，难以置信的是哪里都没有离开Animus的选项。戴斯蒙开始做出种种尝试，在每个特殊地点开启鹰眼视觉、完成商店任务、收集羽毛和波吉亚旗，与此同时，他在脑中无法抑制地回想着现实世界里发生的事，它过快也过于突然。在戴斯蒙完全接近露西的那一刻，他没有察觉到自己已经将袖箭刺入露西的腹部，电光石火的一瞬间，或许是幽冷的蓝光带来的幻觉，露西的眼神显得动人而哀怮，他们深深地凝视着对方，最后一起坠落向地面。  
  
他的记忆随后发生了断片，可以肯定的是，他被抬上了Animus，回到了埃齐奥的记忆中。  
  
这是现实与虚幻的错位。戴斯蒙无法回到现实，但也游离于这个时代的罗马之外，从严格意义上来说，这个罗马甚至并非历史上的城市，而只是从他的DNA中提取的一段基因记忆。戴斯蒙此刻实际身在何方，这段记忆里有没有他要找寻的终点，肖恩和瑞贝卡如何了，金苹果，朱诺……这些问题的答案都是戴斯蒙无从得知的。也因此，他唯一能，并不由自主去思考的就是露西。  
  
杀死露西是朱诺的行为，同时也是戴斯蒙的意志*1，在他得知圣殿骑士获得苹果的未来后。同时，他也是罪魁祸首，他辜负了那双哀伤的眼睛，它们已经失去神采，然后将变成一动不动的灰烬。  
  
戴斯蒙在精神上拷问自己，他陷于自责与茫然的漩涡中。  
  
在埃齐奥的这段回忆中，时间已移动到1507年春夏之交*2，几个月前，切萨雷在比亚纳之战中身死，结束了他充满争议的一生。罗马在逐渐恢复生机，兄弟会分部也处于发展态势中。戴斯蒙跟随埃齐奥继续帮助市民并扩大兄弟会的影响力，并在感情上渐渐开始理解这位先祖，尽管这其中或许有一些穿凿附会。这种情感上的变化仿若出血效应，却并不一致，它比出血效应更加深沉。  
  
新的刺客仪式即将举行，戴斯蒙回到了藏身之处。埃齐奥站在大厅前方的正中间，大声说出了已经被吟诵过无数遍的话语：  
  
“We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.”  
  
戴斯蒙并不清晰地明白成为一名刺客对自己而言究竟意味着什么，这将成为他沉思的问题，直到他得出答案或离开Animus。

**Author's Note:**

> *1根据fandom刺客信条中文维基里提到的AC3剧情，Desmond刚开始反抗但后来默许了朱诺的行为，不过我想不起是在哪里看到的了，目前能找到的依据只有露西词条下的评论orz  
> *2我也不知道确切时间，切萨雷被干掉是在3月，因此回到Animus后的记忆段肯定在那之后，考虑到罗马的场景和1503年8月一样（其实也可能四季都没啥区别），应该是在夏天，或者春夏之交，或者夏秋之交……


End file.
